jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Young Jeffrey meets Young Jaden
This is a story about Jaden and Jeffrey meeting each other as kids. Chapter 1: New Neighbor *Young Jaden: Well. Time to have some fun today. Hm? *(looks outside the window and sees a moving van drive up the driveway to the house next door) *Young Jaden: Oh! The new neighbors are here? I'd better go over and say "hello." *(takes his duel deck and walks outside his house to the next door house) *(at the new house, the family is helping move their things in. One of them is a shy little boy named Jeffrey.) *Young Jeffrey: *looks around* Whoa... *Young Jaden: (walks in and sees Young Jeffrey) Hey there. *Young Jeffrey: *sees Young Jaden and blushes shyly* Uh...hi. *Young Jaden: You must be the new neighbors. *holds out his hand* I'm Jaden Yuki. *Young Jeffrey: *still blushing shyly, but shakes his hand* I'm...Jeffrey Dragonheart. *Young Jaden: Oh. What's wrong? You nervous to see me? *Young Jeffrey: Well... uh.... *Young Jaden: It's okay. *looks sad* I get that a lot..... *Young Jeffrey: ...Oh, wait! Please don't feel bad. I'm just shy around new people. *Young Jaden: Wait. You're not afraid of me? *Young Jeffrey: No way! Why would you say that? *Young Jaden: Because... people think I'm cursed. *Young Jeffrey: What? That's crazy. *Young Jaden: I know.... You... don't think I'm cursed? *Young Jeffrey: *shakes his head* No. Not at all. *Young Jaden: *sheds a tear*.... It's a miracle.... *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Hey. Don't cry. *Young Jaden: *wipes away his tear* Sorry. It's just... You don't know how alone I've been for so long. *Young Jeffrey: What do you mean by that? *Young Jaden: I shouldn't say it.... *Young Jeffrey: You can tell me. I won't think you're crazy. *Young Jaden: *sighs* Okay. I'll tell you. And maybe I can show you around town as I do? *Young Jeffrey: Sure. *smiles again* *Mrs. Dragonheart: Have a nice time with your new friend, Jeffrey. We've got things under control here. *Young Jeffrey: Okay, mom. See ya. *as they walk* Young Jaden: And when I went to the hospital to visit him and wish him well, he just hurt more. *Young Jeffrey: Oh, my... *Young Jaden: And now.... Everyone in town is afraid to come near me. They think I'm cursed. No one will duel me. I've been alone. *Young Jeffrey: Well, that's not fair! *sighs* And...i know how you feel. *Young Jaden: What do you mean? *Young Jeffrey: I'm...different from everyone else. There's something about me that would make people think I'm a...monster. *Young Jaden: A monster? How could you be a monster? You don't look and act like one to me. *Young Jeffrey: Well...you see, I'm... *Young Jaden: Yes...? *Young Jeffrey: *sniffs and sheds a tear* I'm...half dragon. *Young Jaden: Half-dragon? But you look like an average boy. You don't look anything like a dragon. *Young Jeffrey: I know. But watch. *breathes in and out, then transforms into his little dragon form* *Young Jaden: *gasps and stares in shock* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *looks at Young Jaden and sheds a tear* Now what do you think of me? *sniffs* *Young Jaden:..... Jeffrey...... This is sweet! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *sniffs* Huh? *Young Jaden: This is awesome that you're half dragon! I'm not afraid by it. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: You're...not scared of me? *Young Jaden: Hey. People think I'm cursed, but you don't think so. So why should I be scared of you when you weren't scared of me? *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: ...Yeah. You're right. *Young Jaden: Jeffrey.... I know we just met.... But.... Suppose we can.... be friends? *reaches his hand out to Young Dragon-Jeffrey* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet, Jaden. *turns back to normal and shakes his hand* *Young Jaden: Already we have something in common. People misunderstand us. *Young Jeffrey: Yeah. Because we're different. *sees Young Jaden's deck* Oh, wow. Is that your Duel Monsters deck? *Young Jaden: Yeah. It is. *takes it out* Wanna see? *Young Jeffrey: Yeah! You know, I'm actually a duelest myself. *Young Jaden: You are? *Young Jeffrey: Yeah. Where i lived, i was a champion duelest. *Young Jaden: Wow. Than I challenge-...... No. No. I shouldn't. *Young Jeffrey: Jaden, it's all right. I accept your challenge. *Young Jaden: No. It's not that. If I duel you.... than you'll think I'm cursed. *Young Jeffrey: No, i won't. *Young Jaden: ...You sure? *Young Jeffrey: I'm positive. *Young Jaden: *pulls out a random card and stares at it* I don't know.... *Young Jeffrey: Trust me. I don't think you're cursed, and i never will. *Young Jaden: You better take a look at this, Jeffrey. *holds out the card* *Young Jeffrey: *looks at the card* "Yubel". Whoa. *Young Jaden: I think this is why people think I'm cursed. *Young Jeffrey: There is something about it that makes me feel uneasy. *Young Jaden: You see, everytime I put her in my deck, my friends would always get hurt. And now no one will Duel me. This is why I'm so alone. *Young Jeffrey: That's awful. But...i don't want you to be alone. *Young Jaden: I can't duel you, Jeffrey. I like you too much already to loose you. *Young Jeffrey: I understand, Jaden. But if that Yubel card is responisble for your loneliness, then i want to stop it. I don't want my first friend here to be alone anymore. You're the first person here that's accepted me for my dragon form. *Young Jaden: What're you saying I should do? *Young Jeffrey: Let me help you break free of this curse, Jaden. Another thing we have in common is that we're both alone. Let us change that. Trivia * Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1